


close enough

by honeysuckleLove



Series: cherrypie blues [2]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dillon died sorry, kinda sad, mat only dates a couple people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysuckleLove/pseuds/honeysuckleLove
Summary: i see...----title from When It's Gone (Mat Zo Remix)





	close enough

Mat likes to daydream about what the boy’s name is. He likes to think that if he touched the boy, the marks would be close to his chest. 

Mat’s mark is a spiraling of geometric shapes, a little 3D octagon on his forehead, pink and blue and yellow. He’s seen the boy’s. A tiny diamond resting right above his nose. 

But then he’s seen the boy’s lovers, too. Oceans lapping across unseen shores and anime girls dancing to unheard melodies. The boy has so many. Mat only has three. 

On hot days the boy opens the window, and so does Mat. He listens to the sound of laughter come from the window. Deep laughter from the ocean man, and medium pitched laughs from the anime boy. The boy’s laughter is like a melody. 

The boy has a sharp nose and accentuated features. He also has soft looking brown hair that Mat watches grow out, and scruff would be painful to touch.

Every day that passes, each one of the boy’s friends disappear. First, ocean. He was the boy’s lover first. Mat sees the anime guy comfort him as he sobs on the couch they’re both sitting on. Then he himself leaves. He seems to have cared more about the boy, and now he’s gone. Mat can sense the boy’s pain because that’s exactly what happened to him. 

All the boy’s marks move farther away from his chest until he is finally just a blank canvas, so white it hurts Mat’s eyes.

Mat rips off his shirt and looks at the marks he has in the dusty mirror. Colorful curlicues, Dillon’s. Forever on his heart. A bit of Sander’s posies on his wrist. Wyatt’s on his neck, a skull. Typical Wyatt, he thinks. Being morbid was always his forte. 

Mat’s marks had been on Wyatt’s heart forever, and they couldn’t move. Mat had tried his best to be cruel to Wyatt, and distance himself from Wyatt, but the yellow dodecahedrons were still there. Mat moved to Los Angeles soon after that. 

One day, Mat sees the boy tidying up his room, making sure all the pillows were in order, straightening the photos on the bedside table. Mat knows these signs all too well. He kept telling himself it wasn’t his fault that Dillon died, but that didn’t stop him from looking up all the signs. He saw all the things that Dillon had been doing, almost as if Dillon had looked them up as well and decided to do them. 

He sees the boy putting on a ratty old Beatles tee shirt and that’s when Mat knows he has to go to the boy’s apartment building. 

He rushes up the stairs in the boy’s building with Olympic speed. Up 14 flights of stairs, only using his instincts to guess the apartment number. Why hadn’t his stupid mark given him a better mathematical ability? But that’s not important. All that is is that he needs to see the boy. 

Banging his fist on the door, screaming to open up, door opening, the boy with the old Strawberry Fields shirt coming out in sweatpants. Mat grabs his blank body and throws his arms around him, not caring the consequences. 

“You can’t do anything to yourself, I won’t allow it,” Mat hears himself shouting, a look of confusion on the boy’s face, then recognition as he starts laughing. He shakes with laughter in Mat’s arms as Mat started to laugh too, though unsure of what was so funny. 

“I was having a movie marathon,” he said between gasps for air. “And wearing old clothes. Who are you?” 

“Mat,” saya Mat. “Your neighbor.” This revelation sends the boy into more spirals of laughing. 

“I’m Hugo,” said the boy. “Do ya wanna watch La Boum with me?” He laughs again as Mat sees a little pink hectagon on his collarbone appear.


End file.
